Ikko Ikki Clan
Initial Aristocracy Ruler: Great Leader Kennyo --A discrepancy from the other leaders, as his title is "Great Leader" Lords: General Genshoji, General Shimotsuma, General Shichiri, General Suzuki, General Kubota, General Tokuda, General Saika --Likewise the lords have different titles Starting Locations Towns Kanazawa Castles Toyama Castle, Nagashima Fortress, Ishiyama Fortress, Jogu-ji Fortress Villages Daishoji, Yoshizaki, Kahoku, Miyukizuka, Imizu, Namashima, Osaka, Azukikaza Specializations - Trade - Units Ikko villagers - The Ikko villagers can reach veteran ashigaru level but don't have access to any elite ashigaru troop, also they don't have a province name due also being present outside of their home province (Kaga) in towns like Osaka, Azukizaka and Nagashima. Ji-Samurai from Kaga - the only place to recruit Ikko Samurai "volunteers" is at Toyama Castle, near of Kanazawa, as the Ikko Ashigaru, the Ikko Samurai also can't reach elite (hatamoto) status. also the Ikko Samurai are the only source of mounted units of the Ikko Ikki. Ikko Monks - All the Ikko "Fortresses" and the town of Kanazawa allow to Recruit Ikko Monks Instead of Ji-Samurai, the Ikko monks troops have considerably cheaper upkeep and recruit cost compared to Samurai units, but also start with worse armor and weapons, however, their skill and equipment improves greatly through promotions. the Ikko Monk tree allows to train up to Veteran level: Spearmen, Gunners and Archers and also allows the training of the Elite Naginata Monks. at the Veteran Level most of Ikko Monk Troops will be roughly of equal Skill to Elite Ashigaru or Hatamoto units, but they will have a little worse armor (but not weapons) than Hatamoto troops. also all Monk troops wear little or even no head armor, even the Elite Naginata Monks (which have Kozane Armor) only wear Headwraps as head armor. General Starting tips and strategy The Ikko Ikki are a quite unique faction, as they not only start with a home province but also some "fortresses" scattered through the Tokaido (the road from Kyoto to Edo by the coast) they often lose those fortresses early but the player can recruit monks from them anyway. allowing to get a trickle of rather effective but cheap troops. also Kanazawa is quite out of the way of the other factions but due their fortresses the Ikko will be at war quite often against the surrounding clans. Trivia Actually Ikko Ikki Means "Ikko(-shu) Uprising" or single minded revolt. the Ikko Ikki were a series of religious peasant uprisings who sought to topple down the feudal system and the samurai class dominance. they were inspired by the figure of the Buddhist Monk Rennyo and the Jodo Shinshu ("true pure land") Sect. the Ikko settlements were often organized as "Fortress-Cathedral" towns and ruled in a similar to Buddhist monasteries. the Ikko Ikki towns during the held considerable power and wealth and were one of the main antagonists of Oda Nobunaga until he defeated them and destroyed the main Ikko fortress, the Ishiyama Hongan-Ji. after the fall of Hongan-Ji, the Ikko Ikki lost most of their military and economic power but managed to survive by helping and gaining the favor of Toyotomi Hideyoshi who allowed them to rebuild their Main temple at Osaka. though no longer a political faction the "pure land" buddhism still is one of the largest buddhist sect and religious denominations in modern Japan with around the 20% of the population practising it. Category:Clans Category:Factions